Please Don't Do This: A Gruvia Fanfiction
by Trench Coat Angels
Summary: Juvia and Gray had parted ways many years before, and Juvia had no idea what had become of Gray. What happens when Gray suddenly arrives at the guild 8 years after he left? How will Juvia react? How will Gray react to the little boy who call's Juvia 'Mama?


Hello! This is the first gruvia fanfiction in a series I'm putting together slowly, and I suggest reading this one before the next. I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters, only my OC's. This was based off of a writing prompt that I can't remember. Enjoy.

"Gray-sama! Listen to Juvia!" Juvia cried as she ran after her lover. Gray scurried around their apartment packing things into a duffel bag.

"Not now, Juvia." He said sternly.

"Yes now! What are you doing? Why are you packing? Talk to Juvia, Gray-sama! Please!" she begged. She cornered him on his side of the bed, which was closest to the wall. She had stormy eyes. Anger and worry radiated from her body as she blocked Gray's path.

"Juvia, I have to go! Let me pass!" protested Gray. He tried to pass her, but all he got was a splash of water to the face, making him stumble back a little bit.

"Not until you tell Juvia what's going on," she said coldly.

"I can't Juvia. Please just let me pass."

"No."

"Juvia…"

"Juvia wants you to explain. Now!"

"Juvia! I can't tell you! You could get hurt! Now please let me pass before I have to force my way out!" Gray cried, approaching Juvia until he stood right in front of her. He leaned down and kissed her gently, then pulled away and walked past her. She stood there dazed for a moment, then whirled around.

"Gray-sama wait!" she cried. Tears glistened in her eyes. "Please don't do this."

She whispered those words repeatedly as if they would stop him from leaving her. He walked up to her, and wiped away the tears that were on her face.

"Hey," he whispered to her. " I won't be gone long. I'll be back before you know it. Don't cry, Juvia. Smile for me." he kissed her again, more deeply this time.

When he pulled away, he wiped away one last tear. She put a small, pained smile on her face. She held his hand as he walked towards the door, not wanting to let go. He opened it and turned to her, "I'll be back, Juvia. I love you." And then he was gone.

That was 8 years ago.

"Mama!" A little boy cried as he dashed through the guild. He had a grin plastered on his face. He had black hair and sparkling blue eyes.

"What is it dear?" A blue haired woman asked as she scooped up her child, both laughing happily.

"I made a snowman outside! Wanna see?" the little boy asked excitedly.

"A snowman? It's the middle of summer, Yuki. There isn't any snow."

"Yes there is! Come look, Mama, come look!" the little boy hopped down from his mother's lap and ran for the door. His mother laughed and excused herself.

"Sorry, Lucy-san. Duty calls."

"It's quite alright, Juvia. Kasai and Luna do the same thing," Lucy laughed, waving her friend off.

Juvia smiled and ran after her son.

"Mama's gonna get you!" she giggled as she caught up to her son. He let out a squeal and ran for the door faster. He reached it just as it opened. He barreled straight into a man entering the guild.

"Watch where you're going, little man." The man said roughly.

Juvia caught up only seconds later and started to scold the man.

"Don't talk to Juvia's son in such a manner!" She reached down and helped the 8 year old to his feet. She finally looked up at the man and nearly dropped Yuki.

"G-Gray-sama?" She whispered. The man is indeed Gray. And he looked as surprised as she did.

"D-did you say, son?" He asked quickly, looking down at the boy by his feet.

"Mama, who is this man?" he asked innocently.

"An old friend of Mama's." She stood up, and slapped Gray square in the face. She then turned to Yuki. "Mama didn't do that. Can you go play with Kasai and Luna for a bit while mama talks to him?" The little boy nodded and ran away.

"You, have a lot of explaining to do." She said coldly.

Gray was silent for a moment. At this point, the entire guild knew he was there. They left him to go through the wrath Juvia before anyone came to say hello. "As do you." he responded after a moment of silence.

Juvia led Gray to a table in the corner where no one would disturb them.

"You want to go first?" He asked. "whose child is that?"

"Mine." She answered simply.

"Who's the father?" Gray said between clenched teeth.

"Why should I tell you?" Juvia retorted.

"He can't be mine, Juvia, so whose is it?!"

Juvia stood up abruptly. "Juvia thought you were dead! Juvia hasn't heard from you in EIGHT years! You said you wouldn't be long! Juvia was waiting for you to come back so she could tell you, but you never did! The father is you, Gray-sama! You would have known that if you had come back! You have a eight year old son named Yuki!" Juvia's voice cracked and tears broke through. Gray looked stunned.

"I-I have a son?" was all he could stutter out.

Juvia collapsed back in her seat. "Yes, Gray." was all she said before she laid her head down on her arms and started to cry. She felt a pair of strong arms pull her from the hard table to a firm shoulder. A hand stroked her hair. She cried harder.

"Where have you been, Gray-sama? Where!?" She sobbed.

Gray didn't answer her. He just held her closer.

"I'm sorry, Juvia. So, so sorry." He whispered into her ear as her body wracked with sobs. His eyes began to tear up, but he held them back. The effort was in vain.

The whole guild was silent. Everyone was staring, but neither seemed to care as the held each other and cried.

Eventually, Juvia fell asleep in Gray's arms. Gray stroked her hair and held her as she slept. Yuki came up to them sometime later.

"Mama?" He asked, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Hey little guy. Mama's asleep. What's up?" Gray whispered quietly. Juvia shifted, but continued to sleep peacefully.

"I'm sleepy. I wanna go home." Yuki whispered loudly.

"I'll take you both home. Don't disturb your mom, okay?" Gray said, smiling at the boy before him.

Yuki nodded. "Will you carry me?" he asked.

"Not now, I'm gonna carry your mom. But I can give you a whole bunch of piggy backs tomorrow, how's that?" Gray suggested as adjusted Juvia so he could carry her out of the booth.

Yuki nodded again and hooked his hand into Gray's belt loop. He looked up sleepily.

"Where's your shirt?" He asked.

Gray shrugged. "I don't know. It disappears all the time." he looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms and realized she was holding it to her chest with a death grip. "Never mind. Your mom has it."

And with that, the exited the Guild.

"Where do you guys live, I doubt you live in the dormitories anymore." Gray said quietly.

"This way." Yuki said, and started to lead him through the streets of Magnolia by his belt loop.

When they reached the building, Yuki reached into his mother's purse and pulled out the house key. When Yuki opened the door, Gray saw it was his old apartment. There were a few toys scattered on the ground, and Gray was careful not to step on any of them.

"Where's Mama's room? He asked. Yuki pointed. His old bedroom.

"I'm going to tuck Mama in, then I'll come tuck you in. Can you get into your PJ's and brush your teeth by yourself?" Gray asked the eight year old beside him. Yuki nodded and walked into the room beside Juvia's. Gray walked into the room and laid her down on the bed. He took of her shoes and socks slowly, and then the pig tails that she had kept her hair in. He lifted the covers and slid her underneath them. He kissed her forehead and then went to do the same to Yuki.

Gray knocked on the door before entering. He saw his son sitting on the bed, waiting.

' _My son'_ Gray thought as he walked over.

He lifted the covers and Yuki climbed into them. Gray fastened the covers around the boy as he snuggled in.

"Can you tell me a story?" Yuki asked.

"Sure. What does Mama normally tell you?" Gray asked as he sat on the end of the bed.

"She tells me about an Ice Prince and a Water Princess." He explained. "The Princess name was Julia and the Prince's name was Grayson. She tells me stories about their adventures and stuff. Can you tell me a story about them?"

Gray nodded, and began. "Once upon a time, in a galaxy far far away, there was a lonely Prince named Grayson. He had many friends, like Neil the Dragon, Layla the key maker, Erin the sword mistress and many others. Even with all these wonderful friends around him, something wasn't right. Something was missing. Then he met some new friends. Gale the locksmith. As well as Julia, the water princess, who had run away from her home because she didn't want to be a princess any more. The prince had done the same, and both had stumbled upon the town called Talson. The prince worked on ice sculptures any time of the year. The princess worked as a waitress at their favorite hang out spot."

Yuki sat on the bed listening intently. Gray continued.

"The Prince and Princess fell in love with each other at first sight. Only Julia admitted it immediately. The Prince was full of pride, and kept his feeling to himself, even though he knew she shared the same feelings. Then one day, several years later, he finally got over his pride and admitted his love for her. They were happy for a year and a half, before something secret ripped Grayson from Julia's grasp. When he left, she begged him to stay. He told her, that he would be back in no time at all, and gave her a final kiss goodbye. Grayson left and went on many lonely adventures. He came close to coming home to Julia so many times, but was always ripped away. Finally, he came home eight years later. When he arrived at the place where Julia had worked, he saw a child running towards him. His beautiful Princess trailed close behind, laughing. The boy called her mama and talked about snowmen in the middle of summer. Turns out that when Grayson had left, his princess was expecting a little boy to light up her life. To keep her company while he was gone. And when the Prince came back. They all became a family and lived happily ever after."

By this time,Yuki was fast asleep, and the only one who was listening was Juvia, who stood in the doorway.

"Gray," Her voice broke and tears welled in her eyes again. Who knew how long she had been standing there. Gray walked over to her and kissed her. She kissed right back. When the kiss broke he held her to his chest as if his life depended on it and broke down.

"I'm so sorry Juvia. I had no idea it would take this long. I'm sorry, so sorry!" He cried as he held her. Juvia could feel his tears on her shoulder as she held him tighter. She led him to the couch where they sat down. It was Gray's turn to cry.

"Shhh, baby it's okay. Don't cry." She cooed as she rocked him in her arms. "You're here now. You're safe and alive and that's all Juvia has ever asked for." her voice cracked again, but she held it together.

They stayed like this for a long time. So long that they fell asleep on the couch, curled up in each other's arms with a blanket spread over them.

R&R! it's what inspired me to write more so please give me r&r.

The Blog: blog/trench-coat-angels  
Written by: Cinnamon


End file.
